


3 Years

by glambertfan20 (musictvluver4)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musictvluver4/pseuds/glambertfan20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Saulibert fic, kind of in honor of what would be their three year anniversary today.<br/>Woke up and this story was in my head till I wrote it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st ever fanfic so I really have no idea what I'm doing.  
> This is just an something that popped in my head this morning & I just had to write it down.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Adam Lambert or Sauli Koskinen. Though Adam's name is used it doesn't reflect the person he truly is.*

It would have been three years today. Three years of love and joy. Three years of complete happiness but those three years will never come. Adam walks alone on an empty beach, nursing a drink wondering how it all went so wrong when everything with him had felt so right. Sauli's gone now and he's not coming back. Adam wonders why life is so cruel, why it took away yet another love, one he thought would be enough and that he believed would last forever." Why is it that I can't seem to find true love?" Adam asks himself. "Is this pain ever going to go away?". And suddenly Adam is no longer alone, he's surrounded by everyone that he loves. And he comes to realize that it was all just a dream and that he finally gets to live happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment & criticize but don't be to harsh because this is my 1st ever fan fic.


End file.
